


Content Bliss

by VaguelyShakespeare_ish



Category: Naruto
Genre: 'cuz Kakashi, And they have phones, But it's all cool, Canon? Nah, Deaths? What's that?, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, He's a shinobi, I cannot stress this enough, It's the Naruto World, M/M, No Bijuu, No Plot, OOC?, PURE CUTE, Self-indulgent fluff, The Bunnies called, They want their fluff back, This is literally just two dorks being cute, Who overthinks things, because why not?, light angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyShakespeare_ish/pseuds/VaguelyShakespeare_ish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you make him smile, you can’t stop yourself from swelling with pride. When you disappoint him, he stares at you and you can feel your heart constrict and you want to get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, pride be damned.<br/>Kakashi chuckles, shaking his head. “I don’t know, maybe I am a bit biased.” He turns a page in his book, realizes he hasn’t read a single word, and turns two pages back. “Not even here and he’s still distracting.”"</p><p>In which Kakashi is in love, and that turns him into a giant ball of sap. Naruto thinks he's adorable, for an old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If Kakashi had been told five years ago he would have fallen in love, it probably would have been one of his teammates (the saps) and he probably would have beat them to the ground in a spar. If they had mentioned who he would have fallen in love with, it would have been Obito, and he probably would have had his head checked by a Yamanaka. 

Kakashi snorts, turning another page in the book on his lap. He’s become such a sap. Of course, it’s hard not to be when everything is- he doesn’t really have a word for it. He’s not delusional, He knows the peace isn’t perfect (this is a world of shinobi, and assassins, and jutsu, perfect peace is impossible) but the peace is lasting. The villages political assassination missions are at an all-time low, Suna and Konoha are in an alliance not seen by the hidden villages since Konoha and Uzushio. Konoha has been speaking of turning their alliance with Kiri into something similar, now that the Kekkei hunts are over.

Kakashi likes to think that Konoha’s peace might have something to do with the Yellow Flashes son, since everything started looking better after he began helping his dad with the seat, but Obito and Genma have both mentioned he’s a little biased. He always rolls his eyes and points out the facts- Naruto has a way with people that nobody can replicate. He’s a ball of spitfire and determination and will and unadulterated joy. 

When he’s happy, his smile lights up the entire world and it’s impossible to not smile a little with him. When you make him smile, you can’t stop yourself from swelling with pride. When you disappoint him, he stares at you and you can feel your heart constrict and you want to get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, pride be damned. When he’s angry, his lips purse and his head turns down and he looks up through his lashes, or his head goes up and he snarls. When Naruto is content, his mouth curls upwards and his eyes are soft. 

Kakashi chuckles, shaking his head. “I don’t know, maybe I am a bit biased.” He turns a page in his book, realizes he hasn’t read a single word, and turns two pages back. “Not even here and he’s still distracting.” His door flies open and the object of his distraction practically prances inside, slipping the spare key into his pocket.

“Ka-ka-shi!” Naruto call out, tossing himself onto the couch beside the jounin, throwing his legs over the arm and laying his head in Kakashi’s lap. “Did you hear about Rin and Obito?”

“Did Obito finally knock Rin up?” Kakashi drawls, setting his book on the coffee table and grabbing his PDA.

“Better,” Naruto swipes the PDA and starts pressing buttons, “They’re engaged!” He holds the PDA up to his boyfriends face triumphantly, a black-and-white photo of Obito swinging Rin around proudly full-screen. Kakashi smiled and wiped fake tears.

“Awe, Obi-chan and Rin-chan grow up so fast.”

“I know! It’s so cute. You’re my date to their wedding, right?” Kakashi froze and his one good eye widened as his face drained of color.

“Maa, maa, a wedding and a funeral on the same day, it’d certainly be interesting.” Naruto laughed, the sound surprised. 

“Nah, I’ll hold Dad off.”

“It’s not Minato-sensei I’m scared of.”

“If it’s any consolation, I’m pretty sure Mom would only kill you if you weren’t my date.”

“Much, thanks. Kushina-san is a beautiful, terrifying, deadly individual and I’m pretty sure my guts are a necessity for continued survival.”

“I don’t think it’s your guts that would be in danger.”

“Comforting.” Naruto laughed and sat up, curling around Kakashi. “Tell me about your day.” Kakashi wraps his arms and lays down, Naruto on top of him, listening as his precious person tells him about this jutsu he made with help from Shikamaru, and his and Chouji’s Ramen-eating contest, and how Ino said that Sakura said that Sasuke said that Itachi saw Shisui kissing a Hyuuga and how big of a shitstorm this is going to be when the council hears, rumor or not.

Kakashi realizes something, which is worrying when he’s with this beautiful man. Last time Kakashi realized something in the presence of Naruto was two years ago, when Naruto was eighteen. Kakashi was walking him home because he could and the sky was beautiful and he had just bought the latest Icha, Icha! but only had eyes for the blonde beside him. Kakashi had stopped in the middle of the street, the blood drained from his face and his eyes wide as he stared at the blonde. Naruto turned around, worried, but before he could say anything Kakashi had blurted out “Oh God, I think I’m in love.” (Naruto still hasn’t let him live it down.) This time the realization is less sudden, less terrifying, less sharp and new and loud. It’s more a quiet hum. Kakashi realizes that he is content.  
Naruto slowly trails off. He lifts his head up, his elbows on either side of Kakashi’s face and his head resting in his hands. He smiles, not the over-the-top, believe it! smile, but a small one. The corners of his lips curled ever so slightly, his eyes half-lidded and fond. 

“You’re thinking again. Deep thoughts?” Kakashi smiles at that, leaning up and stealing a kiss.

“Not in particular, just,” the older man trails off, trying to put his emotions into words. “Happy thoughts.” Naruto’s smile grows, a hint of teeth flashing.

“Care to share with the class?”

Kakashi hummed, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s waist, resting his hands on Naruto’s back. “All the years I’ve lived, after everywhere I’ve traveled, I’ve seen a lot of amazing things.” He ghosts his hands lightly up, basking in the way Naruto looks at him, smiles at him, waits for his emotionally stunted self to put his thoughts into words. “The stars in Suna, the rainbows in Kiri, Mountains capped in snow and endless fields. I’ve always thought, ‘I’ve seen it all’ and that nothing could steal my breath away.” Naruto looks fond, and he rests his head against Kakashi’s. “And I used to almost envy Obito and Rin, I thought what they found was impossible for me-” Kakashi stops then, his eye roaming over Naruto’s face. His arms tighten around the younger man, almost possessively. “But then comes along this little ball of fire and sunshine and life. My sensei’s son, my own ex-student, and you smile at me,” and here Naruto’s smile grows, and his eyes become suspiciously misty, and Kakashi’s breath catches. He starts again. “You smile at me, and everything else is pointless. I feel like a love struck young fool and my heart stops, every damn time. And I think that this, this right here. This is bliss.”  
Naruto leans down and presses his lips against Kakashi’s. It’s not passionate, it’s not searing, just a kiss. Kakashi feels his heart stop, again and again. Naruto pulls away. 

“Who would have thought, the great Hatake Kakashi, the worlds sappiest fool.” Despite his teasing, Naruto’s eyes are fond and he blinks a few tears away. He presses a kiss onto Kakashi’s cheek. Naruto lays back down, feeling the vibrations in Kakashi’s chest from his chuckles. “Don’t worry, I know. And you know what?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Kakashi being an angsty dork in love who occasionally forgets how to word emotion, and how to people. Thankfully, Naruto, despite his hyperactive tendencies, is willing to wait for a response, and it's cute. This is the get-together chapter, technically taking place before the previous one.

It was a day, like any other. Kakashi had returned home from a long term mission the day before, and he strolled through the village. Clouds darkened and tumbled through the sky, threatening rain, but the jounin was unconcerned. He stepped into a bookshop, waltzing over to the “Adult” section. There, in the corner, Icha, Icha! sat on the shelves, bright colors calling. His lone eye scanned the titles, widening as it landed on an unfamiliar one. ‘Icha, Icha: Betrayal’

Snagging the book, as well as “Potaro Hari and the Nuke-nin,” for Asuma and Kurenai’s brat on his way out, he stepped out of the store, dodging a grumbling Iruka as the chuunin avoided the storm. Kakashi opened his new book and began reading.

“Haruki rushed through the halls, worst case scenarios flashing through her head. Did The twins know? What about Tamaki? Were Hani and Taka alright? Where was Kio? She didn’t dare imagine. She loved them all. Couldn’t whoever was behind this understand that? She rounded a corner and skid to a halt, bust bouncing and the tight yellow dress flaring around her thighs. A familiar face greeted her.  
'Hello, love.'  
'What! But-'”

“Kakashi-sensei!” a familiar voice called out, and Kakashi froze in his tracks. He looked up from his book as a ball of sunshine and orange came bounding towards him, grin practically splitting his face and eyes shining. Despite the rain weighing it down, his blonde hair stuck up almost as impossibly as Kakashi’s own. A sense of- not dread. Kakashi wasn’t feeling dread. He wasn’t- flustered wasn’t the word, either. A sense of- fear? No. Something unidentifiable churned in Kakashi’s gut, but he couldn’t deny he was happy to see his once student- not his favorite, he tells Obito. Naruto stops in front of him, vibrating in happiness, seemingly stopping himself from hugging Kakashi. “Hey! Where’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in weeks! Dad said you had a mission. Where was it?” 

“Yo,” Kakashi says after a minute, because Naruto had stopped talking and was watching, waiting for an answer. He blinked. Naruto had asked questions. He heard Rin in the back of his head, telling him to use his words. Naruto smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Hunting a missing-nin. Same old, really,” He eye-smiled, because it really was the same old. While things weren’t quite settled down yet in terms of politics and peace, it was pretty much a given that Suna and Konoha were working on an alliance- one that would only grow when the current Kages’ sons took up their fathers’ title’s.  
“Sounds cool! You’re probably heading for rest, or to meet up with Obito and Rin, so I won’t keep you.” 

Kakashi spared a brief thought for his new Icha! Icha! and who had betrayed Haruki- He had money on Hikaru, the fiercer twin- before he opened his mouth, “Maa, maa, Naruto-kun, I can spare some time for my cute little student,” and instantly regretted it. When Naruto practically beamed, however, all regrets vanished. “Besides, Obito’s going to be late anyways, I’m sure he’ll understand the role-reversal.”

“Great! I was heading over to Ichiraku’s for lunch, come with me?” Kakashi had already dug himself into his grave, so when Naruto grabbed his bicep and began dragging Kakashi behind him, he didn’t offer a single protest. “I’ve mostly been stuck in-village while you were gone- helping out with the Academy, mostly, so it’s been rather boring. How was yours? Your mission, I mean. What land were you in?”

They arrived at Naruto’s favorite ramen stand and ducked in, Naruto ordering eight miso and Kakashi ordering two shio.  
“I was in Wave. Inari says hi, by the way.”

“Awe, you got to visit Inari? I remember that mission. Do you think Zabuza and Haku will be with the Diplomats arriving from Kiri next month? Hey, thinks, Tuechi-jii, Itadakimasu!”

“Itadakimasu. Do you honestly think Zabuza is capable of Diplomacy? Haku’s never far from him, so he’s out by proxy.” Naruto pouted into his ramen, already onto his fifth bowl. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his PDA. Naruto perked up, eyeing Kakashi curiously as he typed out a message. “I’m getting Haku’s number from Zabuza,” Kakashi answered the unasked question and Naruto cheered, throwing his hands up.

“I didn’t know you had Zabuza’s number,” Naruto said leadingly after he had calmed down. He was probably attempting to sound innocent- curious, even- but Kakashi had heard that tone of voice often enough from whenever Kushina was fed up with someone but attempting to exercise self-control in order for Kakashi to be reasonably cautious. The fact that he had no idea what caused it to come out in Naruto meant he should talk quickly, and try for a distraction.

“Needed it to schedule a rematch, he said.” The area around Kakashi’s eye crinkled in a smile, ruffling Naruto’s hair.

“Hey!” the younger exclaimed, hands coming up to bat him away. “It’s messy enough as is!”

“Sorry, sorry,” the jounin responded in a way that suggested he wasn’t sorry at all. Naruto glared and went to pull out his wallet. “I’ve got this.” Naruto paused and looked over at Kakashi.

“You sure? I mean, I did drag you along and eat more than you.” Kakashi dropped his PDA into his pocket and fished out his own wallet, dropping enough to cover the both of them onto the counter.

“You would have taken out Gama-chan and that would have been embarrassing for all parties involved.”

“Come on, Kakashi-sensei, I haven’t used him since I was thirteen!”

“Whatever makes you feel better, Naruto-kun,” Kakashi replied, ambling out of the stand. Naruto darted in front of him and whirled around, pointing his finger at Kakashi.

“You haven’t even seen me use my wallet since my genin days! How would you know?” Naruto shouted accusingly.

“Maa, I suppose I wouldn’t.” Naruto beamed in triumph and turned around, starting to walk ahead. Kakashi’s eyes widened in alarm. That was a dead-end statement, wasn’t it? Was it too late to start up conversation again? Was he supposed to tag along, or would that make him a creeper? He wanted to tag along, but-

“You gonna stand there all day, Sensei?” Naruto called back, and Kakashi relaxed, talking slow, long strides to catch up to the younger, and shorter, man.

“Just smelling the roses, Naruto-kun.”

Neither had a place they wanted to go, yet neither of them voiced the fact.

“Uh-huh. That’s lamer than that one time you and Obito were both five hours late to the Chuunin exams you were both proctoring and Obito panicked and said you were having an affair with a cat and you panicked and said Obito was eloping with a pineapple.”

Kakashi followed Naruto, shoving the fear of why aside, and focused on his annoyance- and private amusement, because in hindsight that was funny.

“I thought we agreed that was never to be mentioned again.”

Naruto followed his feet. Kakashi could tell by the way his eyes closed as he walked.

“Apparently that’s how the Kazekage knows of you now.”

Kakashi bit back a sigh- sighing damages your soul, Rin always says.

“Dammit.”

“Every time I go to the academy, Miharu, the youngest Sarutobi, asks if I’ve seen you and how you and the pineapple are doing.”

Naruto smirks, digging the metaphorical knife deeper.

“And I was kind enough to pick up a gift for the brat. Speaking of which, how are Academy shifts?”

And Naruto began talking. He talked about how in Shuriken practice, one of the Uchiha accidently-on-purpose nailed one of the Hyuuga’s in the butt, how the youngest Yamanaka, just a first year, started a school-wide, all-day food-fight and managed to involve even the teachers, (Naruto admits minor interference for that) and how all of the graduating class ganged up on Naruto and managed to prank him- twice! The topics wound up straying, and Naruto talked about his upcoming jounin test, how he hopes to be a sensei before Hokage, and even more mundane subjects like Kiku the sunflower Ino gave him and the difference between white and egg-shell and off-white. He always paused to ask Kakashi’s opinion, waiting patiently the few times Kakashi forgot how to articulated what he wanted to say. 

(Kakashi’s never been good with words. That was always what his team was for. Sometimes, on darker nights, he thinks of terrifying ‘what-if’s and imagines a different world, a different him. Would he learn to talk better, through necessity? Would he find another way to hide? But those are dark thoughts, suited for dark nights he tries to avoid, and he shoves them to the back of his mind where they belong.)

The clouds had finally parted, and the two of them had wandered through near all of Konoha. Kakashi spared another thought of his new book and his hand went towards his pocket to pull it out, but- he was distracted. The sun hung low in the sky, a brilliant burnt orange that was illuminated in Naruto’s eyes, and Oh, it had stopped raining, but droplets still stubbornly clung to Naruto’s hair, Naruto’s eyelashes. Oh. His chuunin outfit, much like most standard ninja clothing, was mostly water proof, yet even still it ran off in rivulets. Naruto pushed damp, blonde hair out of his face and sapphire eyes shone, taking in the sky with a small, yet utterly blinding smile on his face- and Oh, Kakashi forgot to breathe. Naruto was- beautiful was not the word he needed. Handsome was too harsh. Pretty too soft. Naruto was- he was awe inspiring. He left Kakashi breathless and-

A sudden thought hit him, like a hurricane had slammed into him. It was a shock, a gasp, a quiet exhalation. Kakashi was filled with fear, because this could be horrible, his sensei would kill him, he shouldn’t think this, and yet-

Naruto turned to face him, his tookind-toocaring-toosweet-tooperfect face watching him with concern. 

“Kakashi? Are you okay?”

And Naruto, perfectperfectperfect, waited for Kakashi, in all his emotionally stunted stupidfoolishidiotic self to answer. He finally identified that feeling in his gut.

“I think,” Kakashi began. He stopped. He tried again. “I feel,” He stopped again. He tried to ignore the pounding in his heart, the unadulterated fear, the churning in his stomach, the worry crease of Naruto’s brow. “I think,” He licked chapped lips. “I might just be in love with you.”

Naruto blinked, and suddenly Naruto was laughing and Kakashi felt heat travel up his face and he wanted to flee, but-

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s neck, holding him in place (Even though they both knew Kakashi could escape if he wanted to) and smiled up at him. “I’m sorry, Kakashi, I wasn’t laughing at you.” Kakashi’s eye studied Naruto’s face, and there was only fondness to be found on it. Kakashi gulped, they were rarely, if ever, this close together. “It’s just, you’re such a dork,” before Kakashi fully had time to register what Naruto had said, he had pulled Kakashi down (Naruto was already on his tip-toes to hug Kakashi) and placed a chaste kiss on a wide-eyed Kakashi’s mask-covered cheek, “and it’s kind of adorable,” and if Kakashi could get any redder he would, but as it stands even his ears were burning as Naruto stepped back, “you know, for an old man.” On that Naruto was running off, laughing, and leaving a flustered Kakashi behind.

“Naruto, what, wait!”

Kakashi went to chase him but stopped whenever Naruto called back, “Can’t wait for our next date!” Kakashi stopped for a moment and stared after the blonde.

“Date?”

A cackling Obito and giggling Rin stepped out of the shadows.

“You know, Bakashi, whenever you were later than me, I was a little worried, but finding out you were on a date with your favorite student definitely clears some things up.”

“Date?” Kakashi asked.

“Awe, Obito, our poor baby is all grown up!”

“Date?” Kakashi was starting to get hysteric.

“Sensei’s going to kill you.”

 

“Date!”

“Yes, Kakashi-kun, you went on a date.”

Kakashi promptly fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never supposed to continue and yet her we are. It's 3 in the morning-here's to hoping I can finally rest now that this regurgitsted unicorn shit is out.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. My fingers slipped and spat out this disgusting monstrosity. I am trash. (THIS ISN'T EVEN MY SHIP, WHY DID I WRITE THIS!) This is me procrastinating reading Fahrenheit 451. (Goddamn summer homework.) I don't... I can't... Ignore the human behind the curtain.


End file.
